


you feed the beast i have within me

by turnonmyheels



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five thoughts (my first! sorry for you genre haters) Tyler had about Vicki and one he had about Jeremy</p>
            </blockquote>





	you feed the beast i have within me

She's open, the most open person he's ever met and he doesn't get it, like at all. Matt's as closed off as everyone else and Vicki should be even more closed off than Matt considering the way people (his parents) and everyone else (him) treats her. His mother smiles and says hello to Matt then turns and walks past their booth to sit down with his dad ignoring Vicki like she's invisible. Vicki's smile never fades and she doesn't miss a beat, she laughs at his stupid joke and the tension disappears.

It's almost enough to make him love her. Almost.

~*~

 

Matt and Tyler are sprawled out on the couch, Vicki's gone to grab another round, she dances to the kitchen singing loudly and more than a little off-key. It hurts his ears, he winces at the sharpness. Matt yells after her to shut up and Vicki sings louder. She doesn't give a shit about anything and that sets her free. Free to be herself, whoever the hell that is. There are no preconceived expectations for her to live up to. There are no footsteps for her to follow (she'll turn out just like her mother), no legacy to live up to.

~*~

 _Vicki's tight and scorching around him, taking him in, drowning him in slick and musk. He leans up sucks (bites) her nipple, hands clenching around her shoulder and her hip, yanking her down to meet his thrusts. He knows he's leaving finger-shaped bruises and presses harder into her flesh._

She never tries to hide his marks. Not even the morning after, when Matt had to have heard.

Her tank and cut-offs show his hands etched on her skin for everyone to see. He traces the bruise on her thigh with his gaze while he tugs his sleeve down past his wrist.

~*~

Tyler likes her best when she's curled up on her side; eyes mostly closed drifting in and out, too high to notice he's studying her. Memorizing the patterns of shadow and bruise, he'll sketch her later when there's no one around to see. He's drawn her every mood and expression. He's captured everything of Vicki worth having except her scent. Her scent captivates him. It's wild, like the woods deep down in November when the smaller animals start to hibernate and you can't go anywhere without seeing herds of deer. That wildness is what drew him in the first place.

~*~

There's something new about her scent he can't pin down. It's deeper, earthier, stays in the back of his throat when he breathes it in. It makes his heart race and dick stand up and _throb_. His heart beats harder and faster until he can hear the blood rushing in his head. When she smells like this it always makes him push her up against the nearest available surface and fuck her hard, leaving behind (more) bruises and smelling of nothing but him.

It's not always on her, so he knows it's something (someone) she's doing when he's not around.

~*~

Tyler slams his locker shut and slings his backpack over his shoulder. He catches Vicki's scent and turns ready to brush her off, this thing between them can't happen in public. Elena's emo-fag little brother bumps into him, too fucking stoned to even notice, *that* scent fills his head and the world around him goes red then black. The next thing he knows Matt and a couple of guys from the team are pulling him off of the punk. He shakes them all off and storms out of the building.

At least he knows what (who) that fucking stench is.


End file.
